Abstract: Alzheimer?s disease (AD) poses an enormous burden on society with no successful treatment or preventative strategy. The inheritance of APOE?4 allele is the most significant genetic risk factor for AD. There is inadequate understanding of the interaction of APOE4 with other risk factors, most importantly aging, inflammatory reactions and those involved in A? toxicity and clearance. We are increasingly beginning to understand age and AD pathology associated changes in the context of epigenome architecture and transcriptome in the brain. Implementing effectively this innovative and transforming knowledge about the interconnected role of aging, epigenome, genetic and environmental risk factors when studying AD will help define new therapeutic targets. The mission of the proposed meeting is to organize leading scientists with common interest in genetic/epigenetic, biochemical, physiological and medical expertise in APOE biology and interactions with other AD risks factors to encourage: exchange of ideas; establishing strong collaborations between early career scientists and graduate students; better education of clinicians involved in AD research and health care from Eastern European Countries of current leading research; and heighten the awareness of AD as a global health problem. The meeting, with participants from 15 countries, will be branded as an Alzheimer?s Association Meeting, which supports the development of the next generation of researchers including those from underrepresented populations and highly values trainee development and diversity. Eastern European countries provide a unique location where there is inadequate diagnostic approaches and low level of awareness of AD, including among professionals, and societal and cultural stigmas. Thus we are looking at the meeting as an opportunity to promote networking between participating AD investigators, trainees and their respective institutions from USA, Western and Eastern European countries. This can be a first step to improve the accuracy of diagnosis, participation in scientific projects aiming at the design and development of rational therapy and finally to improve the health care provided to AD patients by clinicians and researchers in this region. The early planning for the 2017 Meeting in Varna has integrated a junior faculty/trainee podium presentations and interactive forum/social focused on career development for postdocs and trainee attendees. Special efforts have been made to encourage attendance by underrepresented minorities in science, including women from Eastern European Countries and Balkan Peninsula. Thus, the Alzheimer?s disease, Varna-2017 Meeting supports a variety of activities that are directly relevant to the scientific missions of the National Institutes of Health, NIA and the interest of public health.